Tom Drake
Tom Drake was one of the many adventurers to join Prince Nick to explore uncharted lands. Though he was not present during the slaying of the demon, he has gained somewhat of a loyalty to the Prince, though his friendship with Gorthak served to solidify his place among Nick's merry band of adventurers. Biography Little is known about Drake's past, what with his strange upbringing. A family of noble humans near Gregosian raised him as their own, despite him being a Wolfbreed. They treated him as a beloved son during the day, but at night they would lock him in a cage deep beneath their manor to hide him from the world. Even by age eighteen, Drake could not control his werewolf form; however, Drake did not think this unusual, as he knew nothing of what he truly was. All he knew was the fact that he was a monster, and he wanted to become an ordinary man. After informing his parents of this around age nineteen (for they had always encouraged that he would be "controllable" someday, but never "cured"), Drake was distraught to learn that he would always be this way, for he simply was not human. His parents told him of the Wolfbreed living in the Mountains of Everon, and of how his kind could usually control their werewolf form by the age of eighteen, which is why they were becoming more and more concerned with him. Not knowing what to do, Drake wanted to go to the Mountains of Everon to investigate and learn more of the Wolfbreed, how they controlled themselves, and who his true parents were. His father denied him this, saying he had far too many duties as a noble and a knight to leave on some quest of self-discovery. The ensuing argument became more and more heated as Drake said he needed to control himself in order to live a real life, and not only this, he now knew that his so-called parents did not give birth to him, a monster (for this is still what Drake believed himself to be, as he does to this day). His father threatened to throw Drake in his cage for the rest of the day as well as the night to teach him not to argue with his command. Rage burning deep within him, sick of being treated like an animal and a prisoner by these people he now knew were not even his parents - knowing his entire life was a lie - Drake suddenly began to transform into an enormous, eight-foot-tall werewolf before his father's eyes. Horrified and appalled, Drake's father attempted to drag him to the cage while he was undergoing the terrible pain of the transformation... but he was already too late. When the transformation was complete, the werewolf fought and killed Drake's father. Blinded by fury, the werewolf attempted to escape the manor and roam free. The family servants were not unaware of what had happened, however, and they summoned the guards as the beast tried to escape. Though it took over a dozen men with blades and whips, all while Drake's mother pleaded for him not to be harmed, the werewolf was subdued. When morning arrived, Drake awoke in the cage once more, surrounded by guards and facing his mother. He was informed of how he killed his father and massacred several guards. His mother said that the local duke had ordered him to be executed for being dangerous, but she would not allow it. With their family's wealth, she bribed the present guards to take Drake into the woods - and leave him there. He was never to show his face in the local town again. She said letting him live was "the very final act of kindness she would extend to him." Since then, Drake has not learned of his past or true identity as he had hoped - or even why he transforms both at night and when angry - but hehas learned to mostly control his werewolf form... though his transformations remain excruciatingly painful, exceptional even among Wolfbreed. Even if he sometimes denies it, he hates "being a monster" with all his heart and soul. Description Cocky, rebellious, smart-mouthing, hotheaded, loyal to his friends, charming when he wants to be, wouldn't say no to a hefty sum of gold as long as there were few questionable morals involved (namely: no murder)... Tom Drake is pretty much the epitome of an adventurer with a knack for getting in over his head - and, more often than not, the adaptability to get back out by the skin of his teeth. Despite his numerous roguish qualities, he has a deep chivalrous streak, and he always helps those who cannot help themselves. Although he does not trust much anyone and maintains few loyalties, he is especially slow to trust anyone or anything nonhuman, despite being a Wolfbeed himself. Equipment Tom Drake wears a rather long vest and a pair of pants, both tattered, and leather sandals. He also wears a fingerless gauntlet on his right arm, and on his left arm he has some leather straps and studded leather bands that provide only very light protection. He also wears a small golden amulet on a leather cord about his neck; the amulet is that of a snarling wolf's head. His weapons of choice are dual gladii, a dagger, and a crossbow. Category:Canon Category:Characters